Dan's Little Prank
by XXi'mmyownmeXX
Summary: During a truth or dare recording, Dan plays a prank on Phil. Sweet Phan story.
1. Dan's Little Prank

**A/N Here's my first story! I hope you like it. I came up with this idea at around 1:30 in the morning. It's just a cute innocent story. Just some Phan fluff :) They should just admit they are in love already! Who's with me?**

Dan & Phil were sitting in their living room, on the couch, filming a truth or dare video together.

Dan had chosen dare 3 times and already he had been forced to take a lot of Malteasers in a box to a random person's house and run away before they answered the door, terrify Phil with a saw mask, and sing a song to an ice cream cone in the middle of shopping center.

Phil had chosen dare only once and had tried to see how many ice cubes he could fit in his mouth at once, and the result had been a rather cold mouth.

It was Phil's turn again.

"I choose truth," Phil said. "Come on," Dan whined, "you always choose truth. Take a dare." "Fine," Phil said. "I pick dare." "Finally," Dan sighed.

He closed his eyes and played with the scroll feature, scrolling up and down the list of dares his subscribers had posted. He stopped, opened his eyes, and read the first dare he saw.

"Phil, lick Dan's jaw line, and kiss his jaw three times. Dan you are not allowed to flinch." Dan sat there for a moment and processed what he just read.

"My subscribers are pretty weird. Maybe taking that oath to do whatever dare we were landed with was a bad idea," Dan said. "Phil you don't have to do this one if you don't want to," he told his friend. "I took an oath and I need to do a weird dare for once," Phil said a bit wearily. "Okay," Dan said and readied himself, facing the camera.

Phil turned toward Dan and leaned in closer. He placed his hand on Dan's thigh to steady himself. He then licked up Dan's jaw line and stopped to mentally prepare himself for the rest of the dare.

**Dan's POV**

I felt Phil's tongue slowly trace it's way up my jaw. I had to bite back the urge to laugh during this. Phil's tongue tickled! I was sure my face was turning red from holding in the laughter that threatened to escape my lips. As Phil broke away, I thought of a good way to prank him. This prank would embarrass him for sure. I was sure my eyes gained a mischievous glint as I waited to put my plan into action.

**Phil's POV**

This felt so weird! Dan's my best friend. I had to do this though, I made a promise and I never break my promises. Well, at least I got half the dare done. I could tell that Dan was trying not to laugh because I could feel him trembling as I did the dare. Okay, I've taken enough time. I leaned in again, this time to begin kissing his jaw.

**Dan's POV**

I could see Phil getting closer out of the corner of my eye. His eyes were shut. Perfect, it would make my prank that much easier to pull off. _Any second now…_ I felt his lips make contact with my jaw and I got a shiver. _One down…._ I felt the contact again. _Two, and now!_ I quickly turned my head towards him and felt a soft pair of lips pressed against mine.

**A/N: All of the dares in this story were real suggestions except for the jaw dare. The following are the youtubers who submitted these ideas in the comments on a truth or dare video: Leave the Food and Run Away Dare- verploegconnor. The Saw Mask Dare- verabradleylover978. The Ice Cream Song Dare- Crazymadperson1232. The Ice Cube Dare- iamsomeoneinvisible.**


	2. Dan's Little Prank chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2. I'm going to try and see if I can upload chapter 3 also, either tonight or sometime before Wednesday :)**

**Phil's**** POV**

Kissing Dan's jaw didn't feel as weird as I expected. It actually felt…. I don't know….. kind of right. Even though I'm straight it felt _right._

I regretted how fast it went by. I had already done two out of the three. _Well… here goes the last one. _I moved in and felt the pressure of my lips against Dan. Wait, this didn't feel like his jaw. It felt like…. lips?

I adjusted my mouth a bit. It _was _lips. _That means…._ I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of Dan's chocolate brown ones.

I pulled away, regretting it a bit because during that…. incident, I had felt something. I couldn't put my finger on it but I felt something.

**Dan's POV**

As I felt Phil's lips press against mine, it wasn't what I expected.

I had only planned for the kiss to be a second, and to cause Phil discomfort. Instead, I was met with something unexplainable. A feeling. Something I don't want to think about. _I'm straight. I'm not in love with my best friend. _

The kiss went on for about 5 seconds. 4 seconds longer than expected. When I felt Phil pull away, I tried not to think about the experience too much. I looked at Phil and plastered a fake smile across my face, like the kiss was nothing.

"H-ha ha! I g-got you! You should see how y-you're reacting." _Smooth job Dan. Way to stutter. _I sarcastically thought to myself.

I looked away from Phil hoping he wouldn't see the blush spreading across my face. "Dan, I know you. That feeling wasn't just a prank," I heard the older boy whisper before he got up and walked to his room.

**Phil's POV**

Dan and I just stared at each other. The younger boy then opened his mouth to speak, a faint blush had spread across his face.

"H-ha ha! I g-got you! You should see how y-you're reacting," he stammered out. I figured he had intended it to be a prank. He must have realized he was blushing, because he turned his head away.

It was too late, I had seen that his blush intensified. This only confirmed that he had felt something similar. I was blushing too, but I doubt he noticed. "Dan, I know you. That feeling wasn't just a prank," I whispered before heading off to my room.

**Dan's POV**

I watched as Phil headed off to his room for the night.

When I heard his bedroom door click shut, I stood up. I grabbed the camera and turned it off. _I'll edit the footage out later._ I headed to my room to get ready for bed, Phil's words running through my mind.

"That feeling wasn't just a prank."

**A/N: I actually feel accomplished because I'm going to try and finish this story in two weeks. I found the Phandom blog today and spent so much time sitting on the couch staring at my laptop. So in a way I was not productive at all today. Meaning I completely ignored my chores around the house. *looks around. Eeehhhh... it's not too messy. O.o**


	3. Dan's Little Prank chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I had tried originally typed this chapter and what will be the next chapter together, but it really didn't seem to fit. I am currently trying to retype it. I hope it will be longer than this one. :) I will try to finish and upload it within the next 2-3 days.**

**Phil's POV**

I walked into my room and thought about that feeling.

As I changed into my pajamas I couldn't forget that sensation of his lips against mine. _They were soft and perfect._

I was so confused.

I told myself over and over, _I'm not attracted to him. He's my best friend. I shouldn't feel this way. _Yet I seemed to regret having to pull away.

I laid down in bed and tried to fall asleep, but I was kept awake with the thoughts of that moment washing over me.

The seeming perfectness of that brief accident. The way his lips fit perfectly against mine, the feeling…. _that feeling. _I think I've realized what it was, but it can't be right. The feeling was…. love.

_I felt love when kissing my best friend._

**Dan's POV**

As I removed my shirt and changed into a pair of pajama pants, I couldn't erase that moment from my mind.

_It was just a prank. Nothing more, nothing less._

But as I pulled my covers over me, I subconsciously knew it wasn't true. Sure it had started out as a prank, but I hadn't planned on the rest.

I hadn't planned on kissing him that long. I hadn't planned on _enjoying _it. I hadn't planned on _wanting to kiss him again_.

I just couldn't get the thought of what it would feel like to kiss him again out of my head.

I just wanted to hold him in my arms and feel his lips against mine again.

_No! Stop thinking like that! You're not….not….you….you are. You are in love with your best friend._ I loved him.

I couldn't fall asleep. My bed was suddenly uncomfortable. I picked up my pillow and headed out to the couch.

_Where it all began._ I thought to myself. I laid down on the couch and suddenly I was able to sleep.

I relaxed as I let the blackness of sleep wash over me.

**A/N: Also, I was so excited when I received all the e-mails about Followed Story/Author, Favorite Story/Author, and Review! :D I was not expecting that! :D You guys are great! Calm down Tori... Okay, when this story is finished, I'm probably going to be uploading lots more Phan stories along with other stuff. I was sitting in English and a slew of ideas hit me. I don't know if I remember all of them, but I will try to write as many as I can remember! By the way, Happy Halloween to you all! I love this holiday :)**


End file.
